Hemlock Reticula
History Hatched on Omega to Lystheni Dalatrass Cyani Reticula, Hemlock was ensconced in a heavily guarded residential complex until she was eleven years old. The Reticula clan has practically carved out its own district on Omega, the entire extended family residing in the apartments that have been built up around the clan’s narcotic manufacturing building. The clan functions as both a company and its own self-sufficient microcosm, extremely insular and rarely hiring outsiders to perform any sort of service within the clan’s complex. Children are not allowed outside until they have completed their basic training and education, and must always be escorted by senior members of the clan. Once they’ve finished basic education, they’re asked what role they’d like to play in the clan when they’re older. Maintenance, technical work, R&D, horticulture, medical, security, etc., are all fields that a child can ask to focus on. Once decided, they’re matched with an elder clanmate to apprentice under while they continue their advanced education. Hemlock’s apprenticeship was under her matrilineal great-uncle Urushiol Reticula. Head Administrator of the entire development and manufacturing production line, her uncle gave her a thorough education in applied chemistry, business administration, and “customer service.” As he was frequently involved in outside meetings with distributors and trade negotiations, he expanded her curriculum to include how to deal with people on Omega in general, and on how they frequently sabotaged rival manufacturers with discreet infiltration. She was frequently involved in these sorts of field missions as she grew older per her great-uncle and mother’s orders, at first accompanied by an elder infiltrator as part of her training. At some point shortly before the initial Reaper attack, several clanspeople left Omega on what was deemed a business trip. They’d finally managed an inroad to distribute their latest product on the Citadel itself. Unfortunately, great-uncle Urushiol had been one of the ones on the trip, and he was killed trying to escape. Hemlock found herself inheriting his position early, much to her delight. As sorry as she was to lose her uncle, she eagerly accepted her promotion, and set to work on improving formulas and plotting how to build on what he’d left behind. Despite the looming Reaper threat -- or perhaps because of it -- their business vastly improved over the last few months. In spite of their success, the Dalatrass is uneasy about the possibility of Omega’s future destruction. Picking up on the rumor of Operation RIFT’s objective, Dalatrass Reticula has decided not to put all her eggs in one basket, as it were. In spite of her polite and deferential objections, Hemlock has been tasked with infiltrating RIFT as a volunteer and aiding in their objectives. She’s meant to both lend a hand to the Council’s taskforce, but even more importantly -- to warn the rest of the clan should she get word that Reaper forces have turned their attention to Omega, as the Dalatrass assumes that RIFT would have top priority in being informed of Reaper movements. Category:Characters Category:Salarian Category:NPC